


Akane conoce a Niou

by Yukiko_Otomiye



Series: Malviviendo en el Rikkaidai [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko_Otomiye/pseuds/Yukiko_Otomiye
Summary: Pequeño fanfic sobre como mi OC conoce a Niou, el primero de los chicos del Rikkaidai que conoce.





	Akane conoce a Niou

Era el primer día de instituto y Niou había empezado de la mejor manera: echándose una siesta y saltándose la charla del director. Mejor dormir donde no le viera nadie a dormir en medio del auditorio, ¿no?.

Niou se había despertado antes de que terminara la charla ya que si dormía demasiado no podría dormirse la siesta de la tarde y no se pueden perder las costumbres. Así que, había decidido hacer tiempo dando una vuelta por el campus que conocía de sobra después de dos años. La inercia había llevado a Niou a las pistas de tenis y allí vió algo que no esperaba:

Al viento ondeaba una melena larga negra y entre sus mechones se asomaba un cuerpo de chica pequeñita con la mochila apoyada en el hombro izquierdo y unas calcetas negras por encima de las rodillas. La extraña tenía la mirada perdida en las pistas de tenis. Niou ya se preguntaba quién iba a ser el afortunado en recibir la primera confesión del año. En ese momento a Niou hizo algo que ni él mismo podía explicarse: se acercó a hablar con la desconocida.

\- Oye, ¿puedo preguntar qué hace una jovencita como tú sola perdiéndose el discurso de bienvenida?

La segunda sorpresa de la mañana para Niou fue ver el rostro que se había girado para responderle con un pequeño respingo y un ‘Mmm’: unos ojos rojos como la sangre abiertos como platos por la repentina interacción eran lo único al descubierto del rostro de la kouhai.

En el par de segundos en los que Niou tardaba en responder, pudo captar unos detalles como el color del lazo del uniforme que indicaba que iba a segundo y el par de chapas y llaveros de personajes anime que colgaban de su mochila.

-Te p…- Niou no logró acabar su frase.

-Ejem, ejem. ¿Puedo preguntar qué están haciendo dos estudiantes fuera del auditorio donde se está dando el discurso de entrada?

‘Mierda, el que faltaba’ Pensó Niou.’El que me faltaba ya’.

-Voy a tener que pedir que me acompañéis, niños; os voy a resumir los puntos importantes y a añadir unos de mi propia cosecha-. Añadió el profesor de lengua; era el profesor que peor le caía a Niou y con diferencia.

El profesor se los llevó a uno de los lados del auditorio y les ordenó quedarse de pie mientras él les echaba una bronca que pareció eterna sobre porqué no había que saltarse actos importantes como esta; “que si empiezas por ahí y continúas haciendo pellas y de las pellas a cosas más graves”. Era difícil decirlo con certeza, pero la compañera de rapapolvo (al contrario que él) sí parecía algo afectada por el escarmiento del profesor que estaba divagando con sus contemplaciones.

-A Niou-kun ya lo conozco; pero a ti no. Dime tu nombre y clase, por favor-. Dijo el profesor al acabar su discurso.

-Mi nombre es Ookada Akane. No sé a qué clase voy, lo siento.

La respuesta de la kouhai había dejado a Niou descolocado. 

-¿Cómo que no sabes a qué clase vas?- El profesor había dado voz a los pensamientos de Niou, que se había sorprendido por tercera vez esa mañana-. No estarás hablando en serio, ¿no, señorita?

-La verdad es que sí, me mudé hace poco y no he tenido tiempo de venir a mirar las listas todavía; me perdí de camino también, no me acostumbro a este campus tan grande, lo siento.

Niou se llevaba la tercera sorpresa del día, había dado en el clavo con este profesor haciéndose la inocente y arrepentida pero sin pasarse. No sabía si lo había hecho aposta o no; No tenía claro qué opción era más sorprendente.

-Aja, tú debes ser la chica que de la que se habló en el claustro. Tú clase es la 2-D, por favor recuérdalo. Esto para TI- el profesor miró de reojo a Niou y siguió-Se queda como una advertencia y no le diré a tu tutor; pero intenta no volver a retrasarte sea o no a clase, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a hacer una ronda más por si encuentro a otra oveja descarriada. Y si quieres un consejo, Ookada-san, será mejor que no te juntes con chicos problemáticos como Niou-kun. 

Esa frase le tocó increíblemente las narices a Niou. Se fue el profesor (por fin). Con lo feliz que se había quedado de la siesta y ahora estaba de un humor de perros por culpa de ese imbécil. Uf, ¿y ahora qué? El aviso del tutor le daba igual, con sus notas no harían nada más que llamarle la atención. Pero había una pregunta que quería hacerle a su compañera: si no estaba en las pistas de tenis para declararse a alguno de los titulares, ¿a qué había ido? Si se acababa de mudar y no le interesaba el tenis, no conocería a los titulares así que no iba a presenciar la primera confesión del año. Akane por su lado, había aprovechado que el profesor se había alejado para sacar el móvil de su mochila y mandarle un mensaje a Mei para contarle lo que había pasado y que no se preocupara por ella.

-Valiente por tu parte sacar el móvil durante un castigo.

Akane se giró para mirar al alto peliblanco que tenía como compañero de castigo y volvió a guardar el móvil.

-Hay personas a la que temo más que a un profesor- respondió Ookada con un tono alegre.

-¿Eeeeh? -respondió NIou con su habitual tono burlón-. ¿Y se puede saber quién es esa terrorífica persona?

-Bueno… Puede que la conozcas ya que también va a tercero… Se llama Fujioka Mei.

Niou se había quedado de piedra y tardó un poco en responder.

-No puedo creer que conozcas a esa bruta de Mei. Normal que tengas más miedo de ella que del profesor. 

-Más que temerla es temer las consecuencias de que piense que me he perdido. No creo que tenerla gritando mi nombre mientras corre por todo el campus como si hubiese perdido a su cachorro sea la primera impresión que quiero dar…

Ahí fue cuando Niou no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Lo que le estaba contando era bastante factible, él ya lo había sufrido en sus carnes. Quitando al estúpido profesor y sus estúpidos comentarios, estaba siendo una mañana bastante interesante.

-Una última pregunta.

-Dispara.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué hacías en las pistas del club de tenis?

-Nada en particular… Solo me perdí por el campus-. Akane desvió la mirada y Niou no era de los que se metían en los asuntos de otros del mismo modo que no quería a nadie metiéndose en los suyos.

-Y yo aquí pensando que querrías darle una preciosa carta con corazoncitos a alguien del equipo…

-Ya, bueno, lo siento pero el olor a sudor no es buena colonia.

Y eso junto a la sonrisa que podía percibirse en la cara de la chica hicieron que pasara a ser parte de la lista de ‘personas interesantes’ de Niou. A partir de ahí la conversación pasó a ser una en la que Niou y Akane se gastarían pequeñas bromas. De vez en cuando, Niou hacía algún comentario con un tono de ligoteo y podía percibir un pequeño sonrojo mientras tardaba unos segundos en recomponerse y responder. Eso solo hacía que Niou quisiera molestarla más. Si podía encontrar un motivo para poder volver a hablar con ella, estaba seguro que este año sería mucho más interesante.

Al rato el profesor volvió y ellos fingieron haber sido buenos el rato que se les había dejado solos. Ambos se disculparon y fueron libres para perderse entre la multitud que acababa de salir del auditorio. Niou se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y Akane levantó la mano y sonrió con los ojos.

Niou se había dedicado a ver pasar las horas de clase. Estaba esperando a que fuera la hora del almuerzo para pasar casualmente por las clases de segundo y empezar a trazar un plan para poder tener otro juguete aparte de Kirihara. Lo que le había interesado esa chica no era normal; cuando había visto a Yagyuu, este se había sorprendido de lo sonriente que estaba. Justo cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo y Niou esperaba unos minutos para irse, vio algo que no se esperaba: Akane estaba entrando por la puerta con una caja de bento en la mano. 

Akane se acercó a la mesa que se encontraba detrás de Niou y entonces se dio cuenta de quién era la que se sentaba detrás. Pues sí que era verdad que Mei y ella eran amigas. Akane saludó a Mei y a Niou y cogió una silla para sentarse en la mesa junto a Mei. 

-A este esperpento de hombre no lo saludes, eres demasiado pura para un demonio como él A-chan.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Fujioka-chan. ¿Acaso no puedo hablar con la gentil Ookada-chan, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?- Mei era otra de las personas a las que les gustaba molestar y acababa de aparecer un punto débil bastante atractivo como para no explotarlo.

-Espera,espera,espera,espera-. Mei agarró a Akane del brazo para que la mirara-. ¿De donde conoces a este demonio?- Mei se veia bastante preocupada.

-Hemos sufrido un castigo juntos esta mañana, ya te había mandado un mensaje, ¿no?

-Menos mal, ya estaba pensando que este despropósito te había hecho algo. No te quiero a menos de 5 metros de ella, ¿me has entendido, trickster?

-Eso duele, ¿sabes? Con los momentos que hemos tenido tú y yo, ¿cómo eres capaz de hablarme así?

-¡A callar,cola-rata!

Akane no pudo hacer más que reír y la comida continuó con algunos roces más en los que Akane tuvo que poner paz, pero se divertían. Niou aprovechó para robarle comida a Akane y enterarse de que ya tenía algo que hacer durante estos descansos, ya que Mei le había hecho prometer que vendría a comer con ella todos los días. Y Niou no pudo más que sonreír de todas las trastadas y bromas que iba a poder hacerle a su nueva víctima.


End file.
